namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renegade of Life
Odin M Yggdrasil is a well-known user popularly targeted for flames and ridicule. He was formerly known and, to many users, still is Renegade of Life (RoL). Motives behind flaming RoL was infamous for posting opinions that showed obvious lack of knowledge of the subject in question and that, to many, seemed illogical. Many made bashing him a pastime, others just found it fun to watch. An accidental innuendo while discussing the seasonal boiling of maple syrup also made him a target. He tends to boast about achievements that range from doubtful to just plain unbelievable (see Project OneWorld, below). Doctor Thread Recently, RoL received a lot of criticism for his view on doctors. He claims to hate doctors because they can't do much aside from guesswork despite their high salaries. He said that doctors' methods of mending bones was "overkill". This continued to go on until Luigi III yelled at him, telling him to "shape up" or "GTFO". This is notable for being the only worthwhile post Luigi III has ever made. RoL responded two days later saying that there was no reason for him to continue the ToF flamewar here (referring to the "Tales of Forum", which had died about three months prior). He later revealed that he only posted so that he could cause what this article said to be untrue. Suicide Drama Recently, RoL posted an unoriginal suicide poem in a negativity thread. The drama that followed caused the very long running thread to close. He later revealed that he had only meant to test the reaction for an RP. This brought even those that felt pity for him to hate him, and caused Ryke Masters to lay down a verbal thrashing of epic proportions.. The resulting drama caused another thread to be locked quickly. Project OneWorld RoL's project to bring the world together. It is clearly impossible. Poetry He has written at least one bad piece of poetry-like prose, influenced by his current relationship with a forumer on the Roleplaying board, a relationship they entered just about as she was about to kill herself. Here is a sample of his poetry: ~Looking at the stars~http://tales.namco.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=1874274#1874274 I see a vastness beyond comprehension. Cold and dark, ready to swallow the mind body and soul into it's oblivion. THen I see a light, the evening star, and I know you are there looking at the same stars as me, that you are there for me. As other stars come out, I realize that there are other people that do care about me, wether I know it or not, that are watching out for me. Even when we think we are alone, we are never truely alone. there is alway someone who cares, someone who is willing to help. Someone who loves you. Even in the darkness, your love shines to me, our hearts beat as one no matter where we are. As the clouds roll through, your light still shines, that you are there for me, and I am there for you. So many people have looked at the stars, and saw patterns, giving them names to tell stories. So many people have looked at the stars and wondered are we really alone in the universe. Since I met her, I look at the stars, and I know. ~Light of Love~ there are billions and billions of stars out there, just like there are billions and billions of people. Each star is the light of someone who loves another. Of all the stars, the one that catches my eye, is yours. It is rumored that he writes these in an IM session with his girlfriend. This rumor has not been confirmed, other than the fact that one was posted on the forum and the other was not. Quotes Great men made themselves great, they were born ordinary sic —Odin M Yggdrasil Hatred is too strong of a term to be used lightly. —Odin M Yggdrasill It's raining, hard. But because it is above freezing, the maple sap is flowing. This means I will have lots to do this afternoon. —Odin M Yggdrasill Category:Forum Users Category:Failure Category:Emo